dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), a billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist, also known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman), the detective and masked superhero vigilante of Gotham City, leader of the Bat Family, and a founding member of the Justice League. Taken of an inspiration by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor and urban myth of a bat-like specter that swoops on the corrupt and protects the innocent in Gotham City, is a well known tale told amongst the criminal underworld that warns them never to trust the shadows. What they don't realize is that the urban myth is real. Motivated by a tragedy from his past and having dedicated a vast span of his adult life to honing his physical and mental abilities to near-peak human potential, Batman is a deductive-minded vigilante who operates within the city of Gotham to eradicate crime and corruption and to bring peace and justice back to the streets. "I am Vengeance! I am the Night! I am BATMAN!" :—Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kevin Conroy (English), Shinshū Fuji (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (young): Kimberly Brooks (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Born into the wealthy Wayne family, Bruce Wayne had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. After their violent murder at the hands of a mugger, Bruce dedicated his life to battling the criminal element that took their lives. He left Gotham for many years to train his mental and physical abilities across the globe, finally returning to take up the mantle of the Dark Knight. When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. Appearance As Bruce Wayne As Batman *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 2 in. *Weight: 210 lb. Attributes *Billionare playboy by day, Batman by night. *Gotham's most eligible bachelor. *Trained to a physical and mental peak. *Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology. *Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence. *Expert in most known forms of martial arts. *Trained in all aspects of criminology. *Mastery of the physical sciences. *Computer expert. *Master of disguise. *Photographic memory. *Trained in stealth and espionage techniques. *Expert escape artist. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Bat Family **Alfred Pennyworth **Arthur Elric **Ace the Bat-Hound **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle **Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin **Damian Wayne/Batboy **Helena Wayne/Batgirl **Kate Kane/Batwoman **Luke Fox/Batwing *Outsiders **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Rex Mason/Metamorpho **Arnold Longstorm/Nightbat *Mayor Marion Grange *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock **Renee Montoya/Question *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **Kara Kent/Supergirl **Diana/Wonder Woman (Love interest and teammate) **Barry Allen/Flash **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **Orin/Aquaman **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **Katar Hol/Hawkman **Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Teammate) **Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon **Michael Lane/Azrael *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Lois Lane *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy *Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) *Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) *Alfred Pennyworth (butler and friend) *Helena Wayne (daughter) *Damian Wayne/Batboy (son) Neutral *Kirigi *Talia al Ghul (Deceased, on-and-off enemy/ally) *Nyssa Raatko (Determinant Fate) *Corrupt police **Peter Grogan **Commissioner Correa **Howard Branden **Frank Boles *Rouge/Neutral Police **Gillian B. Loeb **Arnold Flass **Walter Pfister **Michael Wuertz **Cash Tankinson **Angel Rojas **Slade Brickson *Mr. Freeze's Thugs **Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (One-time ally) **Nora Fries/Lazara *Catwoman's Thugs **Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Catgirl *Jason Todd/Robin/Arkham Knight/Red Hood (Enemy-turned-ally) *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Judge Faden *Berg *Brian Douglas *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Enemy later Ally) *Andrea Beaumont/Phantasm *Lewis Dodgson **Dennis Nedry **Miles Chadwick *Francis Grey *Marty Slacker *Donnie/Prank *Jenna Duffy/Carpenter Rivals Enemies *Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill *Falcone Crime Family **Vincent Falcone **Carmine Falcone **Albert Falcone **Jackson Eckhouse, Esq. **Jimmy **Steiss **Alfie **Bigger *Zsasz Family **Victor Zsasz **Razor *Scarecrow's Thugs **Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghul **Barsad **Silver Monkey **Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva **Avery Twombey/Cypher *False Facers **Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Fate unknown) **Number One **Giovanni Luchese *Jokerz/Harley Quinn's Thugs **Jack Napier/Joker (Deceased) **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Mo **Lar **Cur **Grumpy **Chuckles **Happy **Dopey **Abramovici Twins ***Mr. Hammer **Punch and Judy **Bud and Lou *Animalitia **Penguin's Thugs ***Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin ***Kabuki Twins ***Tracey Buxton ***Candy ***Ricky Leblanc/Loose Lips ***Tiny (pet) ***Spikehead ***Lester Kurtz ***Abramovici Twins ****Sickle **Killer Croc's Thugs ***Waylon Jones/Killer Croc ***Matatoa **Barbara Minerva/Cheetah **Garfield Lynns/Firefly **Drury Walker/Killer Moth **Silverback *Bane's Thugs **Antonio Dorrance/Bane **Bird (lieutenant) **John Daggett **Phillip Stryver **Venom Henchmen *MECH **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke **D.A.V.E. *Larissa Diaz/Copperhead *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner (Deceased) *Maroni Crime Family **Sal Maroni **Sal Maroni's Mistress **Wilmer Rossi *Russian Crime Family **The Russian *Lau *The Chechen *Rupert Thorne *Tobias' Thugs **Tobias Whale **Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex *Scarface's Thungs **Roland Grimes/Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *Riddler/Cluemaster's Thugs **Edward Nigma/Riddler **Arthur Brown/Cluemaster **Riddlemen *Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Fate unknown) *Ferris Boyle *Enrique El Gancho *Two-Face's Thugs **Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Toadsworth Harrison/Mr. Toad *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Sin Tzu *Tucker Long/Junkyard Dog *Daedalus Boch/Doodlebug *Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Key *The Council **Anatol Mykros **Manhunter clones *Simon Stagg *Sapphire Stagg *The Ghosts *Red Claw *Terrible Trio *The Puppet Scarface *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Tony Zucco *Boss Biggis *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Peter Merkel/Ragdoll *Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus *Mud Pack **Matthew Hagen/Clayface **Basil Karlo/Clayface (Possibly Deceased) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Enemy-turned-ally, Deceased)*Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth (Deceased) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Presumably Deceased) *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Temblor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Marion Dahl/Baby Doll *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl *Vladimir Dracula III/Dracula *Carmilla Karnstein *Joseph Blackfire/Deacon Blackfire *Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher (Deceased) *Tweedle Brothers **Dumfree Tweed/Tweedledum (Deceased) **Deever Tweed/Tweedledee (Deceased) *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Peyton Riley/Ventriloquist *Warren White/Great White Shark *Prometheus *Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo *LexCorp **Alexander Joseph Luthor/Lex Luthor *Paul Karon *Mario/Rumor *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *The Joining Abilities and Traits Though Batman technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Powers Abilities *'Intimidation': It is known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Batman engages in intense regular rigorous exercise to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own in hand-to-hand e.g. Bane and Killer Croc. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *''Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" non-metahumans on Earth. *Peak Human Speed: Batman is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings in an acrobatic manner. *Peak Human Durability: Batman has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master': Batman is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world. He even knows some alien martial arts. *Master of Stealth: Batman is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Batman almost never misses a target with his Batarangs. *Master Detective: Batman is one of the best detectives in the world, able to solve cases before anyone else. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Batman comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals. *Tracking: Batman is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail even long after the criminal has left the scene. *Driving: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *'Batsuit: Batman's costume incorporates the imagery of a bat in order to frighten criminals. The suit has scallop-hem cape, a cowl covering most of the face featuring a pair of batlike ears, and a stylized bat emblem on the chest, plus the ever-present utility belt. The costumes' colors are traditionally black, blue and gray. His Batsuits often incorporate some form of body armor, and often night-vision, gas filters, and other aids to combat effectiveness or protection. *Batman's Utility Belt: Batman's main tool is his utility belt. He utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in Batman's war against crime, the designs of which usually share a bat motif including "Batarangs" boomerangs shaped like bats, flash grenades, smoke bombs, flashlight, grappling hooks, thermite bombs, and tons of other tools for crime fighting. **Grapple Gun: Used to grapple to vantage points and ledges. **'''Grapple Boost: **'Batclaws': Used to disarm thugs or pull foes closer. Could be used to pull down vents or weak walls. ***'Ultra Batclaw': **'Remote Claw': Used to aim at enemies to attach and pull them together to knock the unconsious temporareily. It can use to attach objects to enemies and or hang them from vantage points (the gadget was used by Deathstroke before Batman took it). **'Cryptographic Sequencer': Used to access radio frequencies and hack security consoles. **'Disruptor': Used to override guns, medic packs, gun crates and detonate mines. **'Voice Synthesizer': Used to mimic any voice to manipulate thugs and identified to voice access codes with the synthesizer. **'Remote Hacking Device': Used to hack security consoles and download security codes on drones controlled by the militia that can turn the drones against them. Can be used to control the airship's system. **'Line Launcher': Launched a horizontal wire which allowed travel over gaps. **'Smoke Pellets': Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them down. **'Remote Electrical Charge Gun': Used to shock foes or activate items such as doors. **'Concussion Detonator': Used to throw at enemies and as it detonates it flashes at them and causes dizziness. **'Freeze Blast': Caused the target to be frozen in ice and unable to move. Can be used to block steam vents and allow passage. **'Freeze Grenades': **'Explosive Gel': **'Glue Grenades': Thrown at enemies to stick them in glue and can block steam vents. But the glue grenade was unstable that has degraded into dust since Christmas Eve. Gadgets Weapons *'Batarangs': Thrown at thugs to stun or knock them over. Also used to hit buttons. **'Remote Controlled Batarangs': Batarangs which could be remote controlled to move in any direction, with adjustable speeds. **'Sonic Shock Batarangs': Used to attract the attention of nearby foes and can incapacitate them when detonated. Transportation Batman gets around using vehicles modeled after bats. Such vehicles include, but are not limited to, such as: *'Batboat': *'Batcycle': *'Bat-Jet': *'Batmobile': his most famous mode of transportation. Bat-Signal When Batman is needed, the Gotham City police activate a searchlight with a bat-shaped insignia over the lens called the Bat-signal which shines into the night sky, creating a bat-symbol on a passing cloud which can be seen from any point in Gotham. The origin of the signal varies, depending on the continuity and medium. Batcave The Batcave is Batman's secret headquarters, consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath his mansion, Wayne Manor. It serves as his command center for both local and global surveillance, as well as housing his vehicles and equipment for his war on crime. It also is a storeroom for Batman's memorabilia. Gallery History Past Bruce Wayne was born a child of wealth and privilege to Thomas and Martha Wayne of Gotham City. As the Waynes' only son, Bruce was the sole heir to the family fortune as well as his father's business Wayne Industries and Enterprises. Having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental, intellectual and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. As time progressed, Bruce found the means by which he could keep the promise he made at his parents' graves. He fashioned a dark costume for himself to conceal his true identity and took on the guise of the Batman. With the reluctant help of his butler Alfred, Bruce established a crime fighting command center in a cave beneath Wayne Manor. This soon became known as the Batcave. His connection to Wayne Industries provided him access to technology that he used to develop his crime fighting arsenal. He installed an advanced computer network in the Batcave, dubbed the Bat-Wave, and he also designed weaponry, which he incorporated into a utility belt. In addition, he also developed an array of vehicles such as the Batmobile, the Bat-Glider, the Batwing, and the Batplane, as well as a manned set of robotic armor which he called the Bat-Bot. Synopsis See also * Future Batman External links *Batman Wikipedia * Batman DC Database * Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia *Batman is also known to be as Caped Crusader, Dark Knight, Worlds Greatest Detective, Batboy (by Joker), Bats, The Bat, Gotham's Knight, The Batman of Gotham, and Gotham's Savior. * Batman first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939). * Amongst the events in his pain-filled career, Bruce considers the presumed "death" of Jason Todd as his single greatest failure. He rates it next to the deaths of his parents and his inability to move on or prevent those who are close to him from being consumed in the same obsessive darkness that consumes him. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Batman is considered to represent the heroic facade of retribution, darkness, detective, technological science and vigilante heroism; he works to show that one should triumph over fear and that only the guilty should need to fear anything. * In Gotham Subway, Clayface either turns into Batman and Robin or Joker and Harley Quinn during the fight. * Batman's playboy billionaire alter ego, Bruce Wayne, owns Wayne Enterprises and large swatches of Gotham City. With these resources he has managed to provide funding, equipment and even headquarters for many superheroes and superhero teams. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League of America Category:Businesspeople Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Detectives Category:Geniuses Category:Technologists Category:Non-Superpowered Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Indomitable Wills Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters